Portable terminals are evolving into multimedia communication devices providing not only a voice call service but also a data transmission service and various supplementary services. For example, besides the voice call service, the portable terminals may provide a music play service, a messaging service, a camera service, an image play service, and the like.
When playing a video, the portable terminal may display a time navigation bar on a display unit so that a user can arbitrarily choose a playback section of the video.
A size of the display unit in the portable terminal may be somewhat small, such that a length of the time navigation bar displayed on the display unit is restrictive. Accordingly, a problem can occur in which a user of the portable terminal cannot precisely change a playback section of a video through the time navigation bar having the restricted length. Further, a problem can occur in which a user of the portable terminal cannot precisely change the playback section of the video when a playback time of the video is long.
Accordingly, there is a need for a user interface capable of precisely changing a playback section of a video in a portable terminal.